


Borderdrabbles pt 3

by frankenjoly



Series: Borderlands drabbles [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU stuff included, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Canon, RP setting based, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: One day I'll stop with the drabbles, but that day has yet to come. Most prompts are from Tumblr posts and asks suggestions.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Ava & Maya (Borderlands), Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha/Zer0 (Borderlands), Troy Calypso & Tyreen Calypso
Series: Borderlands drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937932
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask suggestion (as well as the next 3, the prompt is the first line). Troy Calypso, anger, and the kinda disagreements I'd liked to see in game instead of being forgotten afer just a side mission.

“How is this  _ my _ fault?” Complained Troy, showing an exhausted expression on his face.

“We had a plan, and you didn’t follow it! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten it, ‘cause this was your idea as much as it was mine!” Tyreen replied, frantically gesturing with her hands.

“I improvised, yeah! And got better results!”

Whenever the twins had a… disagreement, it tended to be behind closed doors, away from their followers. No one could hear them, and even if someone did… probably would have the sense to mind their own business instead of nosing.

Rumors said… doing otherwise was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and terror, ft his time alone after Helios' crash.

“No, please! No, no no no no no!”

His own screams shook him away from a nightmare, but that didn’t make Rhys’ fear go away. Every night, it was either nightmares or the possible horrors of the Pandoran night preventing him from getting not even decent, but actual sleep.

Technically, he was safe but… how to keep calm when being all alone, cybernetic implants busted (by his own hand), and had nowhere to go? Well, ‘nowhere’ was inaccurate, but could he be able to reach any of the possible destinations?

Still, Rhys knew his only option was to keep moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, terror and getting used to stuff.

“No, please don’t turn off the light!”

Ava regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth. They made her seem childish, she could bet on that, and Maya was looking at her with a look that seemed both curious and worried.

“Okay, but… is there a reason?”

Ava tried to elaborate an excuse, till she gave up and sighed.

“I wanna keep it, at least a bit, okay? When I was on my own, leaving a light could mean attracting trouble… well, you sure know that.”

Maya nodded, understanding. It was about the sense of security.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, bliss, and a fluffy scene with her mom before the siren powers came.

“I’m gonna tickle you if you don’t come over here.”

“Oh, yeah?” A very young Angel looked at her mother with a challenging look, smiled wide and innocently, and stayed right where she was. Needless to say, the challenge was more than accepted.

“Oh, yeah.”

She didn’t even have time to run and try to hide under her bed when the woman caught her and started with the promised tickles, which made Angel instantly laugh and lowkey regret the choice she just made.

“Stop!” After a few pleads more, and the same attempts to ‘escape’, Angel struck back, still laughing.


	5. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to the shippy fluff prompts, this is Psyren and matching clothes.

Matching clothes could look kind of cheesy in the eyes of other people, but for them tended to be incredibly fun.

From the formal attire for sir Hammerlock and Mr Jakobs’ wedding to their own dates, and even including pajamas… more or less. Though no one else had seemed surprised, during an emergency night thanks to Hermes taking what wasn’t his (learnt from Ava, maybe?) to see Krieg wearing only pajama pants, and their matching shirt on Maya.

But nothing would top the matching leather vest and coat they got and customized on a trip to one of the Edens.


	6. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow dancing and Gaigel.

“So, now that’s all set, may I have this dance?”

“Set what?” Angel asked, mentally scolding herself for it. Gaige had asked her for a dance, and that was her answer? Though, in her defense, her brain seemed to melt when the mechromancer was close.

“The whole planning, hijinks… all, basically.” Answered the redhead, holding out her hand, which the siren took. “Second and last wedding I help planning.”

“Second?” While they talked, one of Angel's hands moved to Gaige’s shoulder, and she felt her companion’s mechanical arm around her waist… and her cheeks started lighting up.

“Yeah, funny story.”


	7. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading to each other. Maya's not gonna be the one having all the fun.

When it was Maya’s turn, she read in a soft, calm voice that paved the way for more dramatic moments… when it turned to whispers and very authentic sighs. Or in the funny ones, when changed to purposely bad impersonations.

When it was Krieg’s turn, making voices came almost naturally and in a wide range, all adorned with the necessary screams and laughs. And narrating came in the soothing tone Maya loved a lot.

Sometimes it was just the two of them, others Ava joined even if just to listen (and rank the best moments). And it was truly amazing.


	8. Matter of language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracing words on their skin. Had my doubts about this bcs Spanish may be my first language, but Mordy here's implied to be "Mexican" and I'm from Spain so... differences.

It had been Mordecai’s turn for a while, and Brick struggled to guess what he meant.

“C’mon, gimme a hint.” As an answer, Mordecai hummed and kept tracing the same letter pattern as he’d been doing, over and over again, on his partner’s back.

“Mordy…”

“I’ve said it before, just not like this.”

“What the…” Then it clicked. “Matter of language, right?”

“Why ask me for hints, when you already find them?”

“Well… ‘cause I still don’t know what it says?” That made Mordecai laugh a bit, and he leaned to leave a soft kiss between Brick’s shoulders.

“Te amo.”


	9. What an image says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel draws very nice and that BL3 side mission confirms it. Also, in a seve-years-out-of-the-Bunker scenario, she'd had time to practice more and improve, sooo...

“Show me?” Gaige’s face was incredibly close to Angel’s, which was more than enough to make the siren melt, and if it wasn’t enough… The mechromancer was giving her the best puppy face she could manage.

Knowing it was going to work, obviously.

“You win.” Face getting redder and redder as time passed, Angel passed her the sketchpad, showing a drawing of Gaige smiling wide with Deathtrap by her side.

“Wow.” Was the first comment, as the redhead stared at it, as if trying to memorize every detail.

“Hope that’s a good ‘wow’, truly.”

“C’mon. Just ‘good’? This is great!”


	10. A choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt here's the first line aaand I love fluff.

“Why did you choose me?”

The question stayed in the air for a while, till Maya answered, staring directly at Krieg as she reached out to hold his hands.

“Strictly speaking, I didn’t. We met, it happened… you know how that stuff goes. Just couldn’t help it.

But it doesn’t mean I’m not happy about how things turned out or that I have any regrets, ‘cause it’s not like that. Maybe I didn’t choose falling for you, but I did choose being with you, and I’m proud to say it’s one of the best I’ve ever made, Krieg. I promise.”


	11. Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chose Mordebrick for this one bcs if they haven't been married for the last in-story decade or so... they shoul have.

“I’m gonna marry you one day.”

Those words made Mordecai snicker, then fully smile.

“Is that a proposal I hear?”

“Maybe, would you say yes?” Even kneeling as he did, Mordecai didn’t have to lower his head a lot to look at him.

“Isn’t that cheating, asking that before popping the question?” Answered the sniper, both chuckling at that point.

“Nah, it’s making sure, you know? Just in case I wanna throw a big, flamboyant proposal.”

“Please.” And now Mordecai was being serious. “Don’t do that.”

“Okay, just lemme get rid of all the stuff first.”

“Is that a joke?”


	12. Till you come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving cute voicemails while on of them's away and Rhysha.

“Hey, hon.” Sasha’s voice came through the ECHO device, and Rhys listened carefully. It was the first of two.

“I had dinner with lunch, and she told me she basically did magic, as apparently Felix wanna reunite with us for Mercenary’s Day. And that means all of us. Yeah, that’s right. You too. If he gets pesky or something, I’ll gladly deal with him.” Then came a pause. “The ‘all of us’ is part of the magic Fi did, though. Anyway, I’ll check on Vaughn and be back in a couple of days or so at most. Love you, babe.”


	13. Simple solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night + Zerhysha

“Oh, c’mon! Bet we’re losing our time with that one.” Sasha could hear Rhys saying from the kitchen, as him and Zer0 tried to choose a movie. The ninja must have been answering with just emojis or speaking very softly, as she could only catch Rhys’ part.

“If you two don’t pick one before I get there with the popcorn, I will!” Announced her, hoping giving them an ‘ultimatum’ would speed things up.

“Sash, you already picked the film last time!” She laughed.

“Okay, if we’re taking turns, get the order randomly, then whoever’s next picks?”

“You’re a genius!”

“Obviously!”


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night cuddling, and Psyren.

It was incredibly late when sleep started defeating them, Maya didn’t need to look up the hour to know it. She moved anyway, yes, but to place the book they had been reading on the bedside table (after putting a marker between the pages, obviously) and then sliding her arm back under the covers.

That could qualify as a cold-ish night, but between their blankets and having a human furnace sleeping beside her, she was perfectly warm.

Krieg wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was done, and it didn’t take long for Maya to do the same.


	15. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was forehead kisses/nose boops, and I went with Psyren and both.

After making sure he was comfortable and sure about it (as always) Maya removed Krieg’s mask, leaving it close by and left a soft kiss on his forehead.

That made both grin, and they stayed a few moments just staring at each other and smiling.

Then, it was Krieg who moved, closing the short distance between them, which became shorter as she leaned it too. It was more than clear they were both going for a kiss, but they lingered, something he used to delicately put an index on the tip of her nose, instantly making her laugh.

“Boop.”

“Boop.”


	16. According to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching outfits and Gaigel.

“Black?” Was the  _ rhetorical _ question.

“Black.” Was the unanimous answer.

The black in question, and unquestionable too, was referred to the eyeliner the two were going to wear. But it also could apply to a big part of both Gaige and Angel’s outfits, the mechromancer’s combined with red, and the siren’s with white. Also, the rest of their make-up also had different tones of black and red. And, obviously, everyone had been carefully selected to match not only their individual looks, but the other’s too.

Needless to say, the result was coming out stunning, and both were more than satisfied.


	17. About a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal of cute things about/involving partner + Angel draws... soooo...

Finding notes between the drawings in Angel’s sketchbooks wasn’t uncommon, no. But one of them was… quite different from the others.

It wasn’t completely dedicated to Gaige… or at least it wasn’t her initial intention, but time had made her surrender to the evidence. Most of the pages were full of drawings, from simple doodles to more detailed illustrations, some of them even shadowed and colored, featuring both the mechromancer and her robot best friend.

Plus, the notes talked about small details present. Some parts were just reminders for accuracy, others… Well, talked about more cutesy stuff. Like her smile.


	18. Important meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed (sort of) and Tannith.

“Is this really necessary?”

Tannis glanced at Lilith, who was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with toast in the other, both of them placed to be directly on her field of vision, impossible to miss.

“It’s breakfast, so yes.”

The scientist was about to protest, but that was her friend and commander basically bringing her breakfast to the bed. Okay, she had brought food for herself too, and was going to be there anyway because they shared a room. But still.

“Oh.” After a brief hesitation, Tannis took the food, and nodded. “Thanks, Lilith.”


	19. Carried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying partner around the house bridal style + Psyren.

Maya, now turned into a siren burrito because of the way she was wrapped up in a blanket, couldn’t complain. Far from that, she was all smiles and small laughs as her boyfriend scooped her in his arms and started moving as if she weighed nothing.

“You know I could have done it with my own two feet.”

“Yes!” Was Krieg's answer, but didn't let go, making her smile more.

Doing it herself would have meant temporarily leave the blanket, or at least make her feet go cold while going from the couch to the bed. So no complaining there.


	20. Ready to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling together, and Rhysha.

“You have everything ready?”

“Of course, hon. Hours ago.”

There was a various set of skills Pandoran life had taught Sasha, and years of spending most of her time in Promethea weren't gonna make her unlearn it. Selecting everything needed and being able to pack in the most quick and efficient way was one of them.

Rhys didn't even restrained himself to let out a brief admiration whistle.

“Wow, you gotta tell me your secret.”

“Pfft, there's no secret. Just years of practice.” Answered her, booping his nose with her index finger. “Not in packing for vacation, you know, but…” 


	21. Considering options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple costume. Went for Halloween, and Gaigel.

“Okay, brainstorming incoming! Any ideas?”

“Tina wanted me to be the Spider Queen.” Angel started, briefly frowned. “But wasn’t that one of her BnB villains?” Gaige nodded. “Good thing I said no, then.”

She hadn’t been around by then, but knew the story, and still had issues with it.

“Anyway, ideas. Let’s start with the classics. Witches, werewolves, vampires…”

“I like vampires.”

“So… does it mean you wanna be the neck-romancer?” After a very absurd attempt to wiggle her eyebrows, Angel looked at Gaige, and they both started laughing.

“Well, now I’m definitely going for it, ‘cause that’s gold.”

“Nice.”


	22. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposing and Rhysha, but it's Sasha considering it.

Sasha would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about getting married some day. And after what could only qualify as a weird conversation with Lorelei, as the commander had used it as a last minute change of subject… she couldn’t stop thinking about it either.

Yes, in more than three years with Rhys, she had plenty of time to consider it but… experience when it came to real relationships wasn’t her field of expertise, and it was a big step. Was it a good idea? Were they ready? Maybe not?

She didn’t have answers, yet, but what if…?


	23. Slipping through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day and Rhysha, but it's Sasha and Fiona having a sisterly moment before it all starting.

As Sasha looked at her own reflection in the mirror, Fiona hurried to put one of her sister’s hair pins back in place, the moment she saw it moving.

“Perfect. You look gorgeous, Sash. Not like it was difficult.” The younger of the two smiled.

“You think he’s gonna tear up when he sees me?”

“Yeah, or I’m kicking his ass in front of everyone.” She said, leaning to kiss the top of Sasha’s head. “He’s the luckiest person in the galaxy, bet he’s already cried about it.”

Sasha giggled.

“It’s true.”

“Aaaw. But don’t go kicking his ass literally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title it's what it is bcs watching Mamma Mia with some friends, one said "Sasha and Fiona" when we got to that song, and,,,,,


	24. Strange meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychic link and Gaigel for an ask prompt, and kinda a Sense8 AU.

Both girls stared directly at the other. A few minutes ago, they could have sworn they were alone in their respective rooms, but now…

“What the…”

“... hell.”

“That’s… that’s weird?”

“What? Me finishing your sentence or whatever’s happening to us right now?”

“Both I guess?”

That one hadn’t been their first encounter either, and they were slowly getting used to it… or trying, at least.

“As we’re stuck with this… we could work together to learn more? Oh, I’m Angel, by the way.”

The redhead kept staring at her unexpected… guest? before holding out her hand to shake hers.

“Gaige.”


	25. Not so secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken love confession + Gaigel, again for an ask prompt.

Gaige hadn’t exaggerated a little bit; Deathtrap’s margaritas tasted like heaven and she had been drinking… maybe a bit too much, which was making her a more than bit tipsy due to her not being too much used to alcohol.

Momentarily alone with the robot, Angel pointed at her glass. 

“Was your idea? Gaige’s? Both?”

Deathtrap beeped, and she nodded. Talking to him wasn’t something new for the siren, but what happened then sure was.

“She’s amazing, bet you agree with me. I mean, she’s so smart, brave, pretty… wow. You… you think she likes me? As I like her?”


End file.
